


Last Christmas

by nj_1996



Series: Covid-universe [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: Christmas one-shot! The sequel to my first fic: A Tale of Isolation, Rivalry and Love.The story of how Max and Charles celebrated their first Christmas together as a couple, and how it went slightly different than either of them expected.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Covid-universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so happy to come back to my original idiots. I didn't realize how much I'd missed them until I started writing this <3  
> This is pure Christmas fluff, based on the final couple of paragraphs of the original fic. 
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, let me know!

*** December 14th, 2020 ***

‘’Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away’’

With a loud, annoyed groan, Max started to gently rub his temples as he closed his eyes. ‘’Charles, you know that I love you, but this is about the fifty-second time that I’ve heard Last Christmas just in this store alone. Can you please, for the love of all that is holy, just pick a Christmas tree? It doesn’t matter anyway.’’

Max’s eyes opened again as he heard a loud gasp in front of him, to see a wide-eyed, shocked looking Charles staring back at him. And even though the mask was blocking most of his face, he was sure his boyfriend’s mouth had fallen open, too. ‘’Excuse you? It’s CHRISTMAS, Maxy. It’s the most important thing of the entire year. And we need the best possible tree so we can be romantic and decorate it together!’’

‘’But why?’’ Max asked for what felt like the umpteenth time. ‘’We’re leaving in a couple days to celebrate Christmas in a remote cabin in the Alps.’’ He gently reminded his boyfriend, who just shrugged and took Max’s hand again to drag him past all of the trees that he deemed unworthy of their apartment. 

‘’But it’s romantic. So I want it.’’ Charles decided easily. ‘’You know I love Christmas, and you know I love decorating. Why is this so hard to understand?’’ He asked Max with a sigh. In return, Max gently caressed the back of Charles’ hand with his thumb and hummed. ‘’Don’t mind me, love. I’m just whining a little about nothing.’’ He told the Monegasque. ‘’You just do whatever you want, I’ll follow along.’’

That satisfied Charles at least for the time being, and he went on with his strict selection of a suitable tree. When he finally found it, he stopped in front of it and nearly beamed as Max glanced at him. ‘’This one.’’ He decided happily. ‘’It’s perfect.’’

Max took one glance at the tree, before humming softly. It seemed like a pretty ordinary tree to him, but if it made Charles happy, it made him happy, too. ‘’How are we gonna get it home though?’’ He asked curiously. ‘’It’s not like it fits in the Aston…’’ Charles visibly rolled his eyes at that and looked back at Max. ‘’They deliver it. And I’m sure that if I ask nicely they’ll get it to us today!’’ 

That particular comment earned Charles a bit of a chuckle from Max, who smirked to himself. ‘’I’m sure they’ll do that if it’s specifically you who asks them, yes.’’ The Dutchman replied, getting himself a bit of a narrow-eyed look in response. ‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ Charles asked his boyfriend, who looked a little amused then.

‘’Seriously Charlie? You’re the local legend, people will do whatever you ask them to if it gets them a picture and an autograph.’’ Max teased, giving Charles’ hand a little squeeze to show him that he really was just joking. ‘’Hmmm, I guess. It has some perks being me.’’ Charles noted happily. ‘’Can you keep an eye on our tree while I go pay for it? Make sure nobody steals it from under our noses?’’

Max nodded easily, letting go of Charles’ hand so that the Monegasque could be on his way. ‘’Of course, babe. I’ll defend it with my life.’’ He said with a wink, making Charles chuckle a little as he walked away. ‘’You better!’’ He called back to his boyfriend, before he was out of earshot.

Max had to wait for a couple of minutes on his own, and now that he really was just standing around without constantly speaking to Charles or just being otherwise occupied, a couple of shy looking kids came over and very nicely asked him for a picture in their cute-sounding French. With the little French that he spoke, Max of course said yes, taking a few photos with the children.

They continued to linger a little afterwards, and Max started to chuckle as he figured out what was going on. He had already suspected that they weren’t really there for him anyway. ‘’Would you like to take a picture with Charles too when he comes back?’’ He asked the little ones, who suddenly seemed even more excited than before. 

It wasn’t long after that Charles finally returned to them along with someone from the garden center, who immediately started packing up the tree when the Monegasque pointed it out. Max cleared his throat then, getting Charles’ attention away from the tree. ‘’Charles, these little ones would really love a picture with their hero, and since I already took one with them, I’m assuming that that’s you.’’

Charles instantly perked up, going into his super charming mode and talking to the kids for a moment. He let their parents take a few pictures, before excusing himself because he really had to go and take care of the Christmas tree. ‘’You’re so good with them.’’ Max told his boyfriend quietly, putting an arm around his shoulder for a moment as they followed their tree out of the building. Charles just giggled a little then and shrugged. ‘’I dunno about that. I just like kids, they’re cute.’’ He told Max happily, leaning against him a little as they walked together. 

Apparently, Charles was even better than Max had thought, because the garden center had a van with the tree driving right behind them as they went home. It wasn’t long after that the Christmas tree was proudly standing in their living room, much to Charles’ delight. He hugged Max from behind as the Dutchman inspected it and sighed happily as he put his head down on the man’s shoulder. ‘’I’m so happy.’’ He said quietly.

Max only hummed in response for a moment, slightly leaning into the embrace before he pulled away to turn around. He kissed Charles then, holding him nice and close and rubbing his side for a moment, before he pulled away with a grin. ‘’You’re happy now? Can’t wait to see you when the whole apartment is decorated then.’’ He teased happily.

Charles smacked his boyfriend’s chest a little at that, before he rolled his eyes. ‘’No, you idiot. I’m happy. As in…in general. With you. With my life. With everything.’’ Max broke into a wide smile after that, and he leaned in to place another, gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. ‘’I love you so much.’’ He whispered. ‘’And I can assure you that I have never been happier either.’’

They stood there for a little longer, just enjoying being in each other’s presence for a little while, before Max pulled away and clapped his hands. ‘’Now then. Tree decorations! Where have you hidden those from me?’’ He asked curiously. 

‘’Ah, of course!’’ Charles said happily. He ran over to the guest room wardrobe, retrieving a terrifying number of boxes that all seemed to be filled with Christmas decorations to the absolute brim. When Max looked at him as he carried in yet another box, Charles just shrugged. ‘’What?’’ He asked his boyfriend. ‘’I told you that I love Christmas.’’

‘’Yes you do, babe. Yes you do.’’ Max replied, chuckling a little. He shook his head as he unpacked all of the many boxes. There were loads of tree ornaments, wreaths, a beautiful nativity scene, hundreds if not thousand or tens of thousands of lights and some clay thing that took Max about 10 seconds to figure out what the hell it even was.

‘’Oh my god. Charlie. Is this a little Christmas angel you made when you were like…seven?’’ Max asked. As soon as he laid eyes on it, Charles was blushing deeply, and he cleared his throat a little. ‘’Six…’’ He mumbled, which only melted Max’s heart more. ‘’This is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life. It needs a prominent display!’’

‘’No!’’ Charles said quickly, stepping over to Max and taking the thing from him, putting it back down in the box. ‘’It’s embarrassing. I don’t know why I kept it…’’ He said. As he got back onto his feet, he was instantly grabbed by Max, and pulled to sit down in the man’s lap as Max sat down on the couch.

‘’Well you obviously kept it because you had a happy childhood and you were an adorable little boy and you have fond memories of that time. I just think that’s great and absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, babe.’’ Max said quietly. Charles had almost instantly curled up in Max’s arms. They had Christmas songs playing in the background, the apartment was nice and warm, and he was on the most comfortable place in the world. Life really was perfect.

‘’I guess so.’’ He replied to max, giving him another kiss, before he reluctantly got back up. There was just too much still to do. ‘’Oh, before I forget. Have you seen my apartment keys anywhere? Don’t get mad at me, I know I’m a bit of an idiot with losing things, but……..I think I kinda misplaced them for the moment?’’ Max asked as he got back to work as well.

‘’You lost your keys?’’ Charles asked, turning to face Max again after hanging another ornament in the tree. ‘’No…’’ Max said after a moment. ‘’I said that I kinda misplaced them for the moment. I didn’t lose them…’’ Charles just shook his head then, but he was still smiling fondly. ‘’You’re an idiot. And no, I haven’t seen them. They’re probably just in one of your jackets or something, I wouldn’t worry too much about it.’’

Max shrugged it off then, and for the next hour or so, he kept himself busy with untangling all of the many, many lights that Charles had for their tree, while the Monegasque in question decorated the entire thing pretty much entirely on his own.

Once the tree was more or less finished and Charles was just working on the final details, he smiled over at Max. ‘’If you want you can get started on packing for the trip. That way you’re at least sure that I won’t look at my presents.’’ He said with a grin. 

Max shook his head a little on that and walked over to Charles, giving him a kiss on his cheek, before he went over to the bedroom to pack his things and Charles’ presents. It was going to be a really nice trip, just the two of them for the most part, and Max genuinely could not wait to celebrate his first Christmas with Charles as proper boyfriends.

When Max had finally finished packing everything, he returned to the living room to find Charles had finished as well. He had turned off the music too, and was now seated at the piano, playing some songs to himself as he quietly sang along. The sight alone made Max fall in love with this boy all over again.

He listened for a few minutes, before he finally just couldn’t take it anymore. He walked over to Charles, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and leaning down to place a kiss in his neck. He hummed softly when the Monegasque suddenly stopped singing and shook his head. ‘’Don’t stop on my account. I love it when you play and sing.’’ He said quietly.

Charles hummed softly in response and shrugged a little. ‘’I know, but you know I get a little stage fright when I know you’re listening.’’ He replied, moving his head a little to expose his neck, giving Max easier access. ‘’So you’re all done then?’’ The Dutchman asked quietly, his lips moving across his boyfriend’s skin.

Charles nodded softly. ‘’Yeah, all done. Have you taken a look at it?’’ He asked Max, who chuckled softly in return. ‘’I’d rather look at you to be honest.’’ The Dutchman said as he pulled Charles in a little closer. ‘’Mmmm, are you coming on to me?’’ Charles replied with a bit of a smirk, earning him a chuckle from Max. ‘’Much rather in you to be honest, but whatever you’re offering, babe.’’

Charles fondly rolled his eyes on Max, but turned his head so that he could look his boyfriend in the eye. ‘’Bedroom?’’ He suggested. In response, Max put a hand underneath Charles’ knees and lifted his boyfriend up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. ‘’Maxy, I have two legs. I can walk.’’ The Monegasque said and giggled a little.

‘’Hmmm.’’ Max just hummed in response. ‘’For now you can, yeah.’’ He teased with a smirk.

*** Ten Days Later, Christmas Eve ***

‘’Let’s drive, he said. It’ll be fun, he said.’’ Max said, sighing deeply as Charles finally parked their car at the cabin they had rented out for a couple of days. The trip up into the Italian Alps had taken a lot longer than anticipated. Traffic into Italy had been an absolute nightmare with people moving around to be home for Christmas, and while they had planned to get there before dinner, it was now getting pretty late into the evening.

Max stepped out of the car then, taking as much luggage as he could carry with him as he walked up to the cabin and opened the lock. A nice and comfortable warmth greeted him as he stepped inside, and Max instantly sighed happily. The cabin itself was absolutely gorgeous on the inside. It was decorated for Christmas in a way Max knew Charles would enjoy, and the currently going fire was a nice touch. Booking vacations was apparently something Charles was very good at. Max would have to file that one away for the future.

He put their suitcases down and quickly ran back outside to help Charles with the others, earning himself a huff. ‘’Thought you were still angry about the traffic jams that I apparently caused all by myself.’’ The Monegasque replied, and Max instantly felt guilty. This whole trip had been Charles’ idea from the start. He had planned and taken care of everything. It made sense that Max had pissed him off a little with his extensive whining about the traffic. 

He would make it up to his boyfriend. He surely would, just not yet. It had started to snow, and as beautiful as it made everything look and as romantic as it was, it was also very, very cold. So the two of them rushed inside, where Max giggled out loud after he had closed the door behind them. 

When he got a very disbelieving look from Charles, Max just kept smiling and walked over, placing a kiss on the tip of Charles’ nose. ‘’Your nose is all red from the cold and it’s so cute.’’ He told his blushing boyfriend. ‘’Shut up. You’re cute.’’ Charles grumbled underneath his breath, but he did cuddle nice and close to Max when the Dutchman offered him a hug.

‘’I’m sorry for whining so much during the drive, babe.’’ Max said quietly. ‘’This place is amazing and so are you and thank you for putting this all together.’’ He told his boyfriend, softly rubbing his back as they stood there. Finally, it was Charles who pulled away so that he could go and unpack. First thing on the agenda was putting out all of Max’s presents underneath the tree.

Afterwards, he went over to the bedroom to unpack his clothes, giving Max the opportunity to add his presents to the pile of things that Charles had already put out for him. After, he joined Charles in the bedroom, only to find his boyfriend practically naked.

‘’I wanted to change into something more comfy.’’ The Monegasque explained himself with a shrug, bending down again to retrieve some more things from his suitcase. Just that sight alone turned Max on. ‘’Babe, do you really have to bend down half naked right in front of me. You know I can’t resist you.’’ The Dutchman faux-complained.

Charles just snorted and started putting on a pair of comfy sweatpants. ‘’Not tonight, babe.’’ He told Max. ‘’I’m too tired after the whole day that we’ve had. Tonight I just wanna put on comfy clothes, make some hot cocoa, and curl up on the couch with the man I love to watch a Christmas movie.’’ He pleaded.

And who was Max to say no to that? So that was exactly what they ended up doing. Max was in charge of finding a movie while Charles was on cocoa duty. When the Monegasque finally joined Max on the couch, cuddling in nice and close, he hummed. ‘’What are we watching then?’’ He asked curiously. ‘’The Grinch.’’ Max replied happily. ‘’Love Jim Carrey.’’

Charles just chuckled a little at that, before he just settled in to watch the movie together with his boyfriend. It was closing in on midnight when the credits started to roll, and Charles had been yawning for about an hour now. ‘’Let’s go to bed, gorgeous.’’ Max said quietly. 

He absolutely loved to look at a sleepy Charles. The boy just looked so soft, so sweet, so willing to be vulnerable in Max’s safe embrace. It was one of Max’s favourite things in the entire world. Still though, as much as he loved the sight, he couldn’t keep his boyfriend up when he was this tired. That was just cruel.

‘’Okay…’’ Charles just answered, really willing to do whatever Max would ask of him then. He just trusted his boyfriend completely. Max slowly got up with Charles, guiding him towards the bedroom and helping him undress. They got into bed together, where Charles almost instantly crawled back into Max’s arms, looking for the warmth that his boyfriend could provide so well.

It made Max smile, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Charles’ head. ‘’Goodnight, mon amour.’’ He whispered to the Monegasque, which just made Charles sigh happily as he drifted off to sleep. Max stayed awake for a little longer. He wasn’t super tired yet, and besides, he did enjoy watching Charles as the boy slept. It wasn’t creepy, they were a couple….it probably wasn’t creepy. Max was about 80% sure. In the end, he drifted off as well, falling into sweet dreams as he cuddled with his one true love in this world.

On Christmas morning, Charles once again woke up in Max’s arms, as he did every single morning. He smiled when he felt the Dutchman’s arms tightening a little around him, and stretched himself a little before he cuddled in closer. ‘’Goodmorning.’’ He heard above him, in Max’s low morning voice, which made the Monegasque giggle a little. ‘’Goodmorning, Maxy.’’ He said quietly. He pressed a small kiss to Max’s shoulder and took a deep breath, just enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend as they cuddled. ‘’Merry Christmas.’’ He added when the realization hit him, and he looked up at Max with a bright smile. 

Max watched as Charles figured out the date and chuckled a little to himself, before he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. ‘’Merry Christmas, Charlie.’’ He replied as he pulled away. Charles hummed softly then, the grin still visible on his face. ‘’Do you want your first present yet?’’ He asked excitedly, to which Max could only nod. ‘’Uhm….sure? Is it you?’’ He asked, making Charles laugh, before he hummed. ‘’Well….no. No it’s not. I mean…later.’’ He said and just started laughing again, before he pulled away and jumped out of bed, running out of the room. 

Max could only look on confused as he waited for Charles to come back, which he finally did after a few minutes, bringing a small gift-wrapped box with him. He handed it over to Max and sat down on the bed with just the biggest, excited smile on his face. ‘’Oohhhh, this looks special.’’ Max noted with a hum. He sat up too and unwrapped the box, opening it once all the wrapping was off. Once he had done so, he gave Charles a very confused look. ‘’Uhm…Charlie? Are these the apartment keys I’ve been looking for for two weeks…?’’ He asked, making Charles blush a little. 

The Monegasque cleared his throat as he didn’t really get any other reaction from his boyfriend, and almost jumped a little with impatience as he sat on the bed. ‘’Yeeeees, but what do they mean?’’ He demanded from Max, who was more lost now than ever. ‘’I…I genuinely don’t know, babe…’’ The Dutchman replied, making Charles sigh deeply. ‘’I’m asking you to move in with me you dummy.’’ He told Max, who just started laughing in return. ‘’You…what? Charlie, I’ve been living with you for months if you haven’t noticed.’’ He told the Monegasque with an amused smile. 

Charles just gave Max an annoyed look in return, a little pissed that his boyfriend didn’t appreciate the gesture as much as he’d hoped. ‘’Yes, but not like…officially…’’ He told Max with a bit of a pout. ‘’And I want to make it official and have you cancel your lease on your depressing little apartment and all…’’ At that, Max put the box on his nightstand and reached over, pulling Charles on top of himself as he laid back down. ‘’You are the cutest boy that has ever lived.’’ He told the Monegasque with a loving smile. ‘’And of course I will officially move in with you! I will cancel that apartment first thing tomorrow, promise.’’ He said with a wink. 

Charles finally broke into a smile then and kissed Max deeply. ‘’I love you so much, Maxy.’’ He said as he pulled away, sighing happily as he looked down into his boyfriend’s eyes. ‘’We’re going to be okay.’’ He said quietly. ‘’We really are. Now and forever.’’

Max could only smile at that and sighed happily. ‘’Yes we are, my beautiful, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. Because it’s you and me.’’ He gently rubbed Charles’ back as they cuddled together and sighed happily. ‘’You don’t have any of those bad feelings anymore, do you? You’d tell me if you did, right?’’ He asked quietly.

‘’Yeah.’’ Charles replied, smiling up at Max and kissing him softly. ‘’I mean they do come back a little from time to time, but nothing I can’t handle.’’ He said truthfully, which seemed to satisfy Max. ‘’Sorry for stealing your keys, by the way…I just thought it’d be a nice gesture.’’ He explained his actions. Max chuckled softly and smiled at Charles when the Monegasque pulled away from the kiss. ‘’Don’t apologize, love. It was an absolutely amazing Christmas present. Thank you so much.’’

Charles smiled brightly then and cuddled with Max for a little while longer, before he finally sat up. ‘’Soooooo should we go and unpack our other presents?’’ He asked happily. Max hummed softly then, running his fingers down Charles’ chest and ending on his hip. ‘’May I?’’ He asked, licking his lips a little.

Charles fondly rolled his eyes then and leaned back in to peck Max’s lips. ‘’Later. You know that we still need to get the cabin ready for dinner with our parents tonight.’’ He told his boyfriend, before he stepped out of bed and started getting dressed.

Max just groaned and sighed deeply. ‘’Fiiiiiiine. But I will get to have sex with you during this vacation. I will seduce you if I have to. Mark my words, Leclerc.’’ He told his boyfriend, who just giggled happily and went on to the living room. Max took his time getting dressed, and only started to hurry up a little more when Charles started to call his name.

Max quickly hurried over to go and see what the fuss was about. Charles was standing at the window, staring outside and turning around when he heard Max walking over. ‘’Snow…’’ He told the Dutchman, making him chuckle and shake his head. ‘’I know you’re from Monaco babe, but you have seen snow before right?’’ He asked as he walked over and hugged Charles from behind.

‘’No, you dick.’’ Charles replied as he elbowed Max a little. ‘’It’s STILL snowing. We’re snowed in. I don’t know how the fuck our parents are going to get here, but it surely means that we at least won’t be able to go anywhere else…’’ It was only then that Max really looked outside. His eyes widened a little, and he finally figured why Charles was so shocked. They were almost completely snowed in, stuck in their cabin for the time being.

‘’I…holy shit that’s a lot of snow.’’ Max commented as he started to chuckle. ‘’Don’t laugh!’’ Charles told him off. ‘’This isn’t funny, Maxy. How are we going to celebrate Christmas now?!’’ He demanded, making Max only smile brighter. ‘’in a much better way.’’ The Dutchman said happily, kissing Charles’ neck. ‘’With just the two of us.’’

‘’But…we planned this nice dinner and everything…’’ Charles argued, making Max shrug. ‘’And now we won’t have to stress so much because it’ll just be us two. I honestly can’t think of a better way to celebrate Christmas than with just the man of my dreams by my side.’’ The Dutchman said quietly, still holding him close. Charles relaxed a little then, seeming to accept the situation with a soft smile. ‘’Just us.’’ He whispered. ‘’It’ll be nice.’’

Max sighed happily then and pulled Charles away from the window, taking him over to the couch and forcing him to sit down. ‘’It’s time to unwrap presents, babe.’’ He told his boyfriend, who almost immediately broke into a full grin. ‘’Oooohh, yes please!’’ He said happily, making grabby hands.

They went through a number of presents first, exchanging clothes, phone covers, a new microphone for Charles’ streaming, all those sorts of things. Until finally, there were only two presents left. One for Max, and one for Charles. ‘’You first.’’ Charles said quickly, grabbing the last gift he had for Max and handing it over to his boyfriend. 

It was a large, square box and Max hummed softly as he held it. It wasn’t super heavy, and he was only getting more curious given that Charles had saved this for last. ‘’Let’s see then.’’ He said with a grin, before he started to rip the paper. As soon as he figured out what he was looking at, he gasped loudly. ‘’You fucking didn’t….’’ He said quietly.

Max removed the last of the wrapping paper to reveal what he instantly recognized as an Ayrton Senna helmet in a protective glass case. ‘’Race-used and signed.’’ Charles said, a proud smile visible on his face. ‘’Merry Christmas, Maxy.’’ Max really didn’t know what to do or say. He just stared at his present for a minute, taking it in fully. ‘’This…besides the fact that this must have cost a small fortune. How did you even get one of these, Charlie?’’ He finally asked quietly.

He could hear Charles giggling a little next to him, and the Monegasque shrugged. ‘’I love you. That’s how.’’ He told his boyfriend. Max gently put the helmet down onto the coffee table and threw his arms around Charles, hugging him tightly. ‘’I don’t deserve you.’’ He said quietly, making Charles sigh happily. ‘’Yes you do.’’ He said quietly. ‘’You deserve everything that I can give you and much more.’’ 

Max just held his boyfriend for a minute, before he pulled away a little so that he could kiss him deeply instead. ‘’I love you so much, Charlie.’’ He said quietly, while Charles just grinned. ‘’I think that last big present is for me, right?’’ He asked and winked. ‘’You can play with your helmet later.’’

Max chuckled softly at that and got up from the couch then, picking up the last present and handing it to Charles. ‘’It’s…not as great as your gift, but it is something that we can do together and I hope that you really like it.’’ He said, smiling hopefully as he sat back down and watched Charles unwrap his present.

Charles wrapped the paper off at lightning speed, wanting to get in as quickly as he could. When he finally did, he instantly broke into a grin. ‘’Oooooohhhhh, yes! I have wanted one of these for so long!’’ He said excitedly. He opened the box and took out the guitar, looking at it with a bright smile. ‘’We can do this together?’’ He asked Max, curious as to what he meant.

‘’Yeah.’’ Max said and smiled, happy with the reaction that he got from his boyfriend. ‘’I know how to play the guitar, so I was thinking that I could teach you over the racing break.’’ He offered with a loving smile. ‘’It’ll be really fun to do together.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s amazing!’’ Charles said excitedly. He leaned over and kissed Max, before he sat back with his guitar, strumming it a little experimentally. ‘’Sounds like you have a lot of practice sessions yet to go, babe.’’ Max teased with a wink, as he got up and started to clear away all of the wrapping paper they’d strewn about the place.

Charles played with his guitar for a little longer, before he got up and clapped his hands. ‘’I have an idea about what we’re going to do today.’’ He said happily. ‘’Besides me getting to unpack my last present?’’ Max asked with a smirk, making Charles roll his eyes again. ‘’Yes. Besides that. We’re going to bake Christmas cookies together! I always love those’’ He announced with a grin.

Max couldn’t help but chuckle at his still extremely excited boyfriend and got up, too. ‘’I’m really liking this fun Christmas Charles.’’ He teased with a wink, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the Monegasque’s cheek. ‘’Come on then, mr. Baker. Let’s go make some cookies and have some fun.’’

They went to the kitchen together after that, and since Charles had made sure that the entire cabin was stocked from top to bottom with everything they could possibly need to have an enjoyable Christmas, there was of course everything they needed to bake themselves a nice batch of Christmas cookies, including the much needed recipe and the cookie cutters needed to make the desired shapes.

At first, it went absolutely fine. They made the cookie dough and pre-heated the oven and everything. It was only when they had to cut out the shapes of the cookies that all hell broke loose. Charles had to flour the kitchen island so that the dough wouldn't stick, but instead, he threw the flour right in Max's face. Max's mouth fell open in shock, and he just stared at Charles for a moment. ''Babe...what the fuck?'' He asked, while Charles just giggled happily. ''It's nothing, just a racing incident.'' He replied, making a clear reference to an incident between the both of them back in their carting days. ''Oh my fucking god, Charles. That was 15 years ago. I...you...'' Max stammered, before he finally just threw some flour right back, engaging in a fight. 

And so it took them a little longer than either of them expected, and they both ended up completely covered in flour, but eventually Charles closed the oven door and sighed happily after a job that was hopefully well done. They’d find out in about 12 or so minutes. He hummed as he felt a familiar pair of arms snake themselves around his waist once again, and leaned back against Max’s chest as he was held close.

‘’You look really hot in an apron, you know.’’ The Dutchman whispered into Charles’ ear, who chuckled softly. ‘’Don’t you think that I look hot in anything? Or nothing?’’ He teased, making Max hum in response. ‘’Well….yeah. But seeing you like this, like you’ve been to war in the kitchen, it’s extra hot.’’ He said with a grin, placing a kiss in Charles’ neck.

Charles felt the familiar pattern of Max’s fingers moving underneath his sweater, and he sighed softly, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms. ‘’Maxy, I promise that tonight I will ride your dick like my life absolutely depends on it, but I really just want to have a nice, relaxed, pleasant day until then, alright?’’ He asked, giving his boyfriend a cute smile.

Max’s expression suddenly turned a little guilty and he sighed, before he reached out and wiped away some flour from Charles’ eyebrow. ‘’Why didn’t you say so this morning? I would’ve stopped coming on to you then…I thought you were enjoying the game.’’ He said with a bit of a pout, which Charles immediately proceeded to try and kiss away. 

‘’It’s okay, Maxy. I mean…I do enjoy the game. It’s nice to have you want me.’’ Charles said with a bit of a shrug. He decided to change the subject then, and leaned in to kiss Max again. ‘’Why don’t you go ahead and shower to get rid of all that flour on your pretty face and I’ll get started on our Christmas dinner while I keep an eye on the cookies?’’ He suggested with a soft hum.

Max gave Charles a small smile in response and nodded softly. ‘’Yeah, okay. I’ll take over once I’ve changed and you can go shower then.’’ He assured the Monegasque, before he went ahead on his way to the bathroom. As Max was gone, Charles got started on their dinner. His shopping list had included everything that he would normally have on Christmas, since he wanted to give Max the experience of a real Christmas with the Leclerc family.

They had Gratin Dauphinois, Haricot Verts, Boeuf Bourguignon, a glazed goose and chocolate cake for dessert. Sadly, given that their parents would not be coming for dinner now, they would have way, way too much food for just the two of them. Still, Charles was going to give it his all to make sure that they had an amazing dinner together with just them.

He took the cookies out of the oven after they’d been in for about 12 minutes, and set them out to cool, only to be almost immediately replaced in the oven by the goose. After that, Charles got to work on the stew, while Max rejoined him in the kitchen after having gone about half an hour. ‘’Oh wow, someone got a lot of work done while I was gone.’’ The Dutchman noted with a grin, which only helped to bolster Charles’ ego.

‘’Thaaaank you.’’ He told his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before he launched into a lengthy explanation of exactly what he had to do while Charles was showering and changing. ‘’Do you think you can handle it for a little longer? I wanna get changed into my dinner outfit right away.’’ The Monegasque added, making Max hum. ‘’I don’t mind, as long as your dinner outfit isn’t too distractedly handsome.’’ He replied, earning him a fond eye roll.

‘’Oh hush, you.’’ Charles said, before he too went on his way. He took himself a long, relaxing shower, before he went to get ready for the dinner. He got out the slacks he had brought, as well as a white shirt and a jacket. He went to style his hair too before finally returning to his waiting boyfriend, who whistled when Charles walked in. ‘’Daaaaaamn I got myself a hot boyfriend.’’ He commented as he stirred the stew. 

The comment made Charles laugh, and the Monegasque walked over to kiss his boyfriend. He checked on the stew, before turning the heater off. ‘’Seems done to me.’’ He told Max as he reached over and grabbed one of the cookies they’d made. ‘’Open up.’’ He told his boyfriend, feeding him a cookie and waiting for the verdict with a bright smile.

‘’S’good.’’ Max mumbled around the food in his mouth. ‘’Little dry, but good.’’ He said, before grabbing one of his own, feeding it to Charles who let out a pleased hum. ‘’I like them.’’ He noted happily. He went on to load the cookies onto a large plate, taking them along with him back to the living room. ‘’I think it’s time for a guitar lesson!’’ 

The time until dinner time was spent in a nice, relaxed manner. Max gave Charles a lengthy guitar lesson, only pausing for cookie breaks, and they had a little more hot cocoa before finally moving over to wine as they started to prepare the dinner properly. Once it was all done, and Max had changed into his fancy dinner outfit as well after Charles had insisted multiple times, they sat down together and toasted, before finally digging in to a well-deserved meal.

Both of them ate until they couldn’t have a single other bite. They didn’t have many cheat days in the year, but this certainly was one of them, and neither Max nor Charles really seemed to care. Not on Christmas. They finally cuddled up together on the couch, with Charles cuddling close to Max’s chest as the Dutchman held his boyfriend in his arms. 

Max had thrown a blanket over the both of them as they sat by the fire, and Charles finally sighed happily. ‘’I really don’t know how I ever thought that our parents missing Christmas was a bad thing.’’ He said quietly, before he shifted his gaze to look upwards at Max. ‘’I think this has ended up being the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Really, I think we could’ve had Christmas without presents, or food, or whatever, and it still would’ve been the best. Because I got to celebrate it with you.’’

Max looked down lovingly at Charles as he spoke, and leaned in to kiss him softly after he finished talking. ‘’I feel the exact same way, babe.’’ He said quietly. ‘’I love you so much.’’ He added, before reaching for his wine glass and raising it. ‘’To us. And to the first of many, many Christmases together.’’ He said, making Charles smile and nod as he raised his own glass. ‘’To us.’’


End file.
